


Play My Keys

by moogiorin



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogiorin/pseuds/moogiorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thirsty Vampire!Satsuki has more urges than she bargained for regarding her human companion/source of nourishment. Plotless, self indulgent frickfic. Vaguely Victorian Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play My Keys

**Author's Note:**

> A standalone frickfic related to a larger AU I'm working on.

Feeding on Nonon had been a sensual experience from the start with Satsuki. It wasn't until weeks after their first kiss, three feedings later, that she'd broached the subject. 

"What."

"You heard me," Satsuki said, looking anywhere in the room except for Nonon's face. The piano Nonon was seated in front of. The sofa across the room. The bay window overlooking the forest. Anywhere to avoid looking at Nonon.

"Well see, yeah. I heard you. But you're gonna have to clarify. Drinking my blood is...?" she left the question open, waiting for an answer. Nonon gestured as she spoke, prompting a response.

Satsuki shut her eyes, took a breath, then stared into Nonon's eyes.

"Arousing."

Nonon grinned with an arched eyebrow. She stood from her chair and put a hand on Satsuki's cheek. With the other hand she undid the top buttons of her blouse, revealing enough flesh to get Satsuki's attention. 

"Seems some part of you's still human," Nonon stood on her toes to kiss Satsuki's chin.

Her hands fell gently to Satsuki's collar, working deftly to undo the blue cravat and unbutton her vest. As she worked, she gently guided Satsuki to a cushioned chair. Satsuki sat, unable to look away from Nonon now. She bit her lower lip gently. Nonon hummed softly as she removed Satsuki's vest. She tossed the garment to the sofa, and ran the index finger of her free hand down Satsuki's throat to hook behind the top button. Nonon pulled Satsuki into an open mouthed kiss. She could feel the vampire's need, her urgency, her hunger. Nonon had to let out a chuckle at Satsuki's hurt when she pulled away. She slid her way up Satsuki's lap, body flush with hers. A shiver ran through Satsuki when Nonon whispered in her ear, rocking her hips back and forth as she did so.

"Easy now. Still a long way to go."

Nonon rubbed against Satsuki, gently at first, but with increasing intensity the farther down Satsuki's buttons she got. She kissed anywhere she could reach. Satsuki's ear, her mouth, to her chin, down her neck, between her prominent clavicles. Nonon slowly ran her finger down Satsuki's chest, a mischievous smile on her face. Satsuki had been silent the whole time, but it was evident in her face how much she wanted this. How much she needed this. 

Nonon was more than happy to oblige. 

She traced a slow circle around each of Satsuki's nipples, rolling them between her index finger and thumb. Satsuki ran her hands up Nonon's bare legs, pulling her closer with her hands on Nonon's butt. 

"Getting impatient?" Nonon asked as Satsuki's hands went under her shirt, pulling the garment off for her. 

Satsuki nodded as Nonon's shirt came off, revealing her small breasts tipped by pink nipples. She took one in her mouth, sucking as she stood, holding Nonon up easily. Nonon whimpered in her grasp, wrapping her legs around Satsuki. Panting with anticipation, Satsuki carried Nonon to the sofa, setting her gently on her back. Leaning over Nonon with one knee on the sofa and a foot on the ground, Satsuki made a path of gentle bites down the human's torso. Along her neck, between her breasts. When she reached Nonon's waist, she run a hand up her thigh, toying at her shorts.

"Satsukiiii," she whined, starting to unbutton them herself.

"Now who's impatient?" Satsuki chided her, gently rubbing Nonon through her shorts.

"I am, now are you going to fuck me or not?" 

In response, Satsuki slid her hand inside Nonon's shorts, teasing through one less layer of clothing. 

"Y-you're the worst," Nonon bit her lip to keep herself from moaning.

While Satsuki tormented her, Nonon cupped her own breasts, squeezing her nipples. Satsuki finally pulled off Nonon's shorts and underwear. She was practically dripping, and certainly trembling before Satsuki even touched her bare skin. Satsuki first kissed her inner thigh, eliciting another whine from Nonon. When her tongue began exploring the folds of Nonon's skin, she gasped, back arching. Satsuki ran her fingers over Nonon's thighs and stomach, nails leaving behind red streaks. Nonon moaned in time with Satsuki's increasing tempo, and put her hand on the vampire's head. Her other hand continued playing with her nipple. Satsuki took that as an encouragement, and slid a finger inside Nonon as her tongue found Nonon's clit. 

"M-more," Nonon managed to whimper between her breathless moans.

After a last lick, Satsuki stood, and finished undressing herself. She wasted no time in climbing atop Nonon again, kissing her deeply. Satsuki held one of Nonon's hands, interlocking fingers as she fingered Nonon with her free hand. Satsuki inhaled sharply when Nonon put one leg behind her, using it lift her hips and make contact with Satsuki. She took her hand out of the way so their mutual wetness could fully meet. Their hips moved together, stimulating both to the point of blind pleasure. Satsuki kissed Nonon's neck. Nonon's fingernails dug into her back, and her mouth found one of Satsuki's nipples. Both were rapidly approaching climax, breaths came hard and ragged. Husky pleas of "More." and "Faster." came from both in equal measure. Satsuki again found her mouth at Nonon's neck as the human spoke.

"Bite me. Cumming."

Satsuki grunted in acknowledgement, and bit down. Blood filled her mouth. Both bodies tensed in the throes of pleasure. As Nonon panted, eyes closed, Satsuki fed. By the time she was done, Nonon was half asleep, a smile on her face. Satsuki followed suit, not bothering to find a blanket or get dressed. She licked the last blood from her lips, and pulled Nonon up into a sitting position. Satsuki laid back, guiding Nonon to lay on top of her. Nonon wrapped her arms around Satsuki, mumbled something and fell asleep. Satsuki sighed with satisfaction, following suit after a few minutes of thought.


End file.
